


Ink

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine has a thing for Kurt's back, Body Paint, Foreplay, Future Fic, Ink Play, M/M, University, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ink from the marker had stained Kurt’s pale skin, leaving spindles of color winding themselves around the muscles and curves from the scratch of the carpet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

As drunk as they had been an hour ago, it was wearing off, leaving only that giddy feeling of limitless abandon as they stumbled back into Blaine’s dorm room.

Kurt was laughing and at no point during the night did he let go of Blaine and behind all the fuzziness from the alcohol, Blaine was grateful.

His first college party had not gone well, especially without Kurt, but this one was perfect and he tried to convey that to Kurt with a hug, only making them lose more of their precarious balance as Kurt’s elbow knocked over a coffee mug filled with pens from Blaine’s desk.

Giggling they got down on the ground to pretend to pick them up when, really, Kurt just wanted Blaine under him and Blaine was more fine with going willingly.

Especially when Kurt started peppering short kisses all over his face, purposefully avoiding his mouth. He slowed down his movements to focus on every single inch of Blaine’s face, pressing his lips over damp skin for longer.

Blaine groaned a little as Kurt ignored his kiss yet again on his way to his chin and Kurt only grinned before continuing, hands tangled tightly in his hair and collar.

Impatient as he sometimes could be, Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips tighter, adding enough pressure to make Kurt gasp against the apple of his cheek. But he still kept going, still kept mouthing at his skin, if not a little rougher.

Blaine took it as a challenge, trying to ignore his own panting as Kurt started kissing at his jaw in favor of making Kurt break. Slipping his hands under Kurt’s shirt to grasp at the hot expanse of his back, hips bucking up as Kurt bit the skin near his ear with a grunt.

But it was enough to make him lose his focus, managing to roll them over so he could pin Kurt down, paying him the same courtesy of kissing everywhere except his already swollen lips.

“Pen.” He heard Kurt pant into his hair as he grabbed the back of Blaine’s neck and arched up against him, leaving Blaine with the realization that he was already way too close for having barely done _anything_.

“W-what?” He asked, head spinning despite his near-sobriety.

“Pen, under my back,” Kurt responded with another moan as Blaine scratched his nails down his chest before slipping his hand under him, purposefully going as tantalizingly low as possible.

He pulled out the pen, taking a moment from nipping at Kurt’s throat to look at the object that had paused his ministrations.

“Oh, my god.” He breathed.

Kurt’s eyes opened, dark and intense, making Blaine forget why he had said anything in the first place.

“Marker, actually. Not pen.” Blaine mumbled as Kurt watched ink drip down Blaine’s forearm from the cracked, purple, marker.

“My shirt!” Kurt squealed, legs kicking out a little as he rushed to turn around, laying on his stomach. “How bad is it?” he asked Blaine, panic tinting his voice and purple tinting the edges of his white shirt where it had ridden up.

But Blaine didn’t care about the state of the shirt as he stuttered out a breath.

The ink from the marker had stained Kurt’s pale skin, leaving spindles of color winding themselves around the muscles and curves from the scratch of the carpet.

“ _Fuck, Kurt_.” When he looked back up, Kurt was staring at him, eyes back to their lust-blown state and expensive fashion forgotten.

Blaine didn’t say anything else, quickly helping Kurt out of his shirt that even Kurt now ignored, only paying attention to how Blaine started slowly trailing a finger over the accidentally intricate designs the ink had made.

Straddling the back of Kurt’s thighs, Blaine continued to draw through the purple stains on his skin with the tips of his fingers. Watching drops of it going from one dip to another every time Kurt shifted the tiniest bit.

Blaine wanted to write his love or his name or theirs or Kurt’s or something but he couldn’t find them, the letters he needed, the combinations of words as he tried trailing a nail down to see the effect. He heard Kurt gasp at the change of pressure and all Blaine wanted to do was hear that noise again.

On instinct, he picked up the leaking marker and brought it over between Kurt’s shoulder blades, breath shaky as a few drops fell, splashing slightly onto his skin and slipping down to the curve of his spine.

Blaine didn’t know what it was, but there was something beautiful and intimate about that moment. Having Kurt trust him enough to do something so… strange and yet beyond exhilarating.

Maybe it was because he had seen the Tara and Willow scene with the ink from Buffy too many time but he had always wanted to write or draw on Kurt’s back. It was so smooth and gorgeous under every light and now color.

And _he_ had done that, he had drawn the patterns and written the words that didn’t mean anything except to him.

Blaine doesn’t know how long they stayed like that but when he started feeling tired he laid back down along Kurt’s side, coming to meet his sleepy gaze.

“Body paint kink, huh?” Kurt asked with a small, secret smile.

“I have a thing for your back.” Blaine answered fondly as he watched Kurt’s eyes drop a little. Kurt only hummed in response before letting an eye crack open.

“Next time we’ll just have to each try blue and red, figure out all kinds of ways to mix it to get the perfect purple."

Blaine swallowed, wondering if his mind was just ridiculously sexual or if Kurt had meant it that way and given the glint in his eyes he chose the latter.

They fell asleep like that, pressed against each other, ink covering a good part of both of them as an end result.

If Blaine’s roommate saw their state as he tumbled into the room early the next morning, he didn’t say anything.


End file.
